


【L月/ABO】孕期play

by Lapci



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapci/pseuds/Lapci
Summary: ABO 办公室 孕期play





	【L月/ABO】孕期play

当月发现抑制剂已经无法掩盖他因孕期激素而膨溢的信息素时，他终于下定决心休假了。  
五分钟前，无偿加班的晚辈向他递交结案报告。月之前一直挺欣赏他，正直、机灵、精力充沛。  
如果说一个获得月认可的警员会在本能的驱使下作出如此失态的举动的话，那么月或许就应该考虑下源自于他本身的干扰有多严重了。  
青年蒸腾着汗气的手臂在月眼前掠过，而后手指好似不经意般，轻触到了月因为低头看文件而难得暴露出一小块后颈。  
月感觉一阵电流击溃了他，险些让他努力压抑着的甜腻呻吟漏出唇齿间。  
青年的气味越发浓烈，让月几乎陷入了窒息中。下面、开始不受控制地分泌出黏液。  
月难堪地夹紧了腿，把后槽牙咬得发酸。他夸张地将文本甩在硬木桌上，沉重的拍击声让两人都回了些神。  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？”月将紧握的手藏在桌下，强作镇定地呵斥到。  
下属如梦初醒般拉开了自己跟月的距离，慌忙捂住了口鼻，忐忑地打量了月一眼后，瓮声瓮气道：“我忘了这段时间是我易感期的预备阶段……”  
“去物资房申请临时抑制剂，今天别继续加班了。”  
下属看着月绯红的脸颊和逐渐氤氲起水雾的眼瞳，艰难地吞咽了口唾沫。  
“……我要帮您也拿一支吗？”  
“不用。”月紧抿着嘴角，语气冷淡道。

当陌生的alpha离开他的小空间后，月才颤巍巍地吐了口气。他强撑着发软的腿，把办公室的门窗死死扣上，然后用私人手机拨通了L的号码。  
接通之后一片沉默。月不悦地皱眉，虽然这是约定俗成的规矩，但现在这种情况下还要多费口舌对暗号仍然让他极度烦躁。  
这也是该死的孕期激素捣的乱，月有时真的不想压抑自己企图无理取闹的心情。  
“L，到我办公室来。”月根据今天的日期和定式算出密码后，干脆地提出了要求。  
正在工作的侦探大为诧异，“月君有要紧事找我？”  
月摸了摸自己发烫的脸，“我现在…状态不是很好，需要你帮忙解决下，才好出门。”  
L沉默着，呼吸频率罕见的有些紊乱。  
“月君等我……在此之前，你可以先安慰着自己。”  
月本来想骂他在说废话，但骤然间想起，自己此时是在灯火通明的办公室，而非他与L的卧室。  
他尴尬地舔了舔嘴唇，低声道：“你尽快。”

月从雅致的黑色公文包底部拿出一个规规矩矩暗金色盒子，比起它的实际功用，大多数人都会猜测这是个奢侈品包装盒子。  
月取出里面的硅胶按摩棒放到桌面，把西装外套搭到旁边的空座上，然后沉着地坐到了他定制款的办公椅上。月本身就很重视生活质量，再加上怀孕后无法避免会产生的腰酸背痛的状况，这把椅子的设计和材料都讲究到了极致。  
月的孕位比较靠后，因此哪怕是怀孕六个月的现在，腹部的突起也不算明显。但胎儿的质量却是实打实的，月落座时，肚子中的重量沉甸甸地向下坠。除了难以掌控身体姿态的失控感外，更让人发狂的是胎儿对前列腺部位的压迫。  
“唔啊…嗯、”月嘴角溢出一缕短暂的呻吟。  
要被肚子里的东西弄死了…月感觉西装裤逐渐变得紧绷起来，内裤湿泞感让他非常想立刻剥掉下身的所有布料。  
最近老是这样，身体不受控制地兴奋起来。压力带来的酸疼在这种无比简单直接的生理刺激下，甚至变成了调剂口味的佐料。  
月解开腰带，金属制的腰扣撞击出清锵的乐声，像是某种鲜明的提示音。  
太羞耻了。  
月半阖着眼睛，纤长的睫羽急促地颤动着，泛着艳红的手指握住了下身的勃起。被甬道内渗出的蜜液打湿的性器撸动起来没有意料之中的疼痛，但越是逗弄前面的挺立，月却更觉空虚。那种总是差一点点才到巅峰的感觉快把他逼疯了。  
需要，被什么东西填满——鸦羽般漆黑的发丝，空洞而深沉的黑眸，怪异而可爱的笑容，灵巧地拎着勺子的手指……  
“啊哈，L…”月小声呜咽着，手指慢慢探入了湿润的洞口。几乎连他自己都被那儿的热度吓了一跳，肉壁像是有生命力一般痴缠了上来，粘稠润滑的液体慢慢顺着指缝滴落，在地上聚起一小团水渍。  
紧致湿热的甬道出乎意料得并不难扩张，接着不断分泌出的体液，月轻而易举地剪动着两根手指。扩张得差不多了，月拿起桌上的硅胶按摩棒，像幼猫一样小口地舔湿它。表层有小颗粒突起的设计让月的唇舌有些发麻，他草草衔弄了一下，便把这个造型骇人的玩具抵到了自己翕动的肉唇处。  
外面灯火通明，虽然因为隔音效果好月听不见其余房间的喧闹，但对这些场景太过熟悉的月来说，仅是窥得一角便能完整还原出整幕画面。  
大家、都在努力工作。为了消灭罪恶，为了维护秩序，而自己却在最高层的办公室做这种事……  
月的眼角天生便是妩媚的上挑弧度，但他平时的打扮的气质都太过端庄，很容易让人忽视这略显轻浮的气质。但现在躺在座椅上衣衫凌乱，面色潮红的男人完全抛弃了平时令人敬畏的优越感，原始而单纯地渴求着性交，那真是一副，无比艳情的景色。  
L进来时看到的便是这样一幅画面。  
妙不可言的馨香充斥着他所有的感觉器官……太美妙了，月的痛苦与挣扎、甜蜜与饥渴，全都无遮无拦地暴露在了他面前。L感觉自己牛仔裤里的阴茎像是绝望般抽痛。  
他的Omega肯定察觉到了他的到来，但却没有对此表示热烈地欢迎，是在赌气吗？怀孕的妻子在脆弱时没有丈夫在身旁以供依靠——即便这是月在坚持上班时早该料到的情况。  
L没有心情再与他你来我往地互相针对，放到平时，这是情趣。但现在还搞这套，那叫愚不可及。  
他没有压抑被声带挤出的低吼，顺应本能释放了‘安慰’与‘驯服’的信息素，更加霸道的气息与月的味道结合流畅地契合了，L能感受到月的负面情绪慢慢消减，安心与快感占据了他的身体。  
早在L进门那刻月就察觉到了alpha的到来，出于非常明显的理由，他依然在用假阴茎安慰自己，而非寻求自己alpha的帮助。  
但这别扭的坚持并没有撑过几秒。  
天啊，这感觉太好了…月不自觉地吸了吸鼻子，L的气味让他无法抗拒地被点燃了。空洞地在肉穴间进出的硅胶玩具也变得更生动起来…就好像，是L在进出他——  
年轻的Omega无法自抑地挺起了沉重的腰肢，下身的小嘴随着假阴茎的抽出，气势汹汹地喷出了大股蜜液。  
L几乎是赞叹地看着年轻的Omega怎样努力地喷出了这么多水，孕期的生理性改变真的让月变得非常…不可思议。L看着滴落得到处都是的清液，有些遗憾地舔了舔嘴角，他知道月尝起来有多美味。  
他的Omega瘫软在椅子上，身体还在微妙地颤抖着。衬衫下的肚子并不大，但与褐发美人纤长结实的四肢比起来，总显得有些突兀。  
L怜爱地走过去抱起自己的爱人，将他放在自己腿上，用温柔强势的吻平静他的颤抖。  
已经联结在一起的两人，仅是在一起就能使双方感到安心与熨帖。月回应着L的吻，烦躁的情绪逐渐湮灭，只剩下对属于自己的alpha的渴望。  
丰满的臀部在L的牛仔裤上磨蹭，因为腹中之物增加的体重，让月难以像以前那样轻巧地挑逗L，他的每个动作都只能让他更加湿泞不堪。  
月感受着L裆部鼓鼓囊囊的一大团，喉咙里发出了满意的嘟囔声。L被月可爱的反应弄得心痒难耐，他恶劣地将月的身体稍稍抬起又放下，让Omega脆弱的私处受到的刺激更不可控。  
月被突如其来的失重吓了一跳，条件反射地搂紧了L的脖子。即使最后发现L就是那个始作俑者，他也没有松开，只是更加直白地牵引着L的手指来到自己饥渴的小洞处。  
月用侧脸蹭了蹭L的颧骨，在他漆黑的硬发上落下轻柔的吻，“老公，我想要……”  
草，L的阴茎剧烈地抽搐了一下，夜神月真的很会操控他。  
L把懒洋洋的月抱到了客座沙发上，任由他的爱人粗暴地脱掉了他的裤子。L的性器已经膨胀得非常完全了，硕大的蘑菇头上不断渗出粘稠的前列腺液。  
月眯起眼，舔了舔丰润的下唇。他真的很想尝一尝L的味道…但他的另一张小嘴更加饥渴。  
L捏着自己的肉柱在月的花蕊上摩擦，每次总是浅浅地嵌进去一点又挪开。月难耐地昂着头，修长的脖颈绷出一段优雅的曲线，湿漉漉的褐发贴在上面，平添几分色气。  
“呜啊、L、还要……”突出的腹部可怜兮兮地摇晃着，没被喂饱的花穴继续分泌着薄薄的清液。  
“月君不是才高潮过一次，怎么还这么饥渴？”L移开已经完全被蜜液打湿的肉棒，伸进了两根手指探索Omega越发成熟的假性外阴。  
Omega的敏感带平时都藏在内阴口，需要很深层的探索才能被刺激到。但现在随着产道的成熟扩张，平时轻轻戳碰就能让月欲仙欲死的性感带变得如此明显，也难怪月之前那么轻易就达到了高潮。  
感受着月慷慨的吞吐，L不再小心翼翼地试探，而是直接将自己尺寸惊人的肉棒捅了进去。  
“唔啊啊啊——L、呜，好棒，好厉害……”月湿漉漉的褐眸猛然睁大，脸上的表情呈现出一种不可思议的梦幻。  
贪婪的肉穴寂寞了太久，突然被填满的感觉让月兴奋到有些眩晕。L超乎常人的尺寸使他们平时的性交需要花更多的时间润滑扩张，但对于怀孕的月来说，这一点点小麻烦也变成了全然的优势。  
被硕大坚硬的肉棒捅穿的感觉没有撕裂般的痛苦，只会让他感受到更强烈，更亲密的联结感。  
L用一只手小心翼翼地护住月圆鼓鼓的肚子，薄唇靠近月绯红的脸颊，温柔地舔着月眼角的泪珠。与此同时，下身却毫不留情地进出着这具敏感的身体。比平时更多的爱液让他的阴茎被浸泡得很舒服，柔软缠绵的内壁依恋吸附着他。  
如此鲜明地，被需要着。L胯部的摆动越发猛烈，月高频率的紧缩让他很难有平时的余裕。他整根地拔出，再捅进去，最大程度地折磨着月的肉唇。  
“不、不行，啊啊啊啊啊，L、我要去了——”Omega发出抽泣一般的尖锐呻吟，脚趾紧紧蜷缩起来，攥着L体恤的关节都失去了血色。  
L轻轻抬起月僵硬的腰肢，尽情享受着Omega甜蜜爱液的洗礼。被黏滑的热液浇筑过的阴茎也幸福地抽搐着，L绷紧了腰部，最后一下狠狠捅入月还在潮喷的肉穴，让两人的体液共同浇灌到了月的宫口。  
第二次发泄后的Omega狼狈得像只落水的小猫，L怜惜地吻了吻月通红的眼睑，把他凌乱的碎发慢慢缕顺。  
“L……”月迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着alpha的名字，手在空中虚晃着，似乎无所依附的样子。  
“月君，”L捉住月的手，紧紧扣成最契合的姿势，“我一直在。”


End file.
